vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 53
Chapter 53 is the fifty-third chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Ge Chen, Fraser, Yue Jian and Lilla in a bride gown are waiting at the sewer's entrance for the marriage. They are let in, and a few Nosferatu appear to escort Lilla in. Ge Chen and the rest are following her. Tukata is already waiting for her, happy about their marriage. Lilla attacks him, but she is stopped by Ge Chen. He reveals his identity by summoning the Corpse Hand and states his mission is to borrow the Illusion Mirror, but he is also accusing Tukata for breaking the laws of the Camarilla by forcing a marriage with a human girl. Tukata has no idea what he is talking about. Yestreday, after the chase with Lilla, a woman - Jia Na - came to him to offer him marriage in Lilla name. They realize that her story was fake, and also notice that her parents have disappeared. They check the place where the Illusion Mirror was held, only to find it gone. They disperse to search after them. Description At the sewer's entrance Ge Chen, Yue Jian, Fraser and Lilla - in a bride's gown - are waiting with Jia Na's parents. Lilla is utterly enraged by the situation. Ge Chen tells her to make her look like it that Jia Na's parents are her relatives. The entrance is opened, and the fall down - Yue Jian and Lilla both hit their bottoms. A few Nosferatu appears, and they take Lilla's hand to escort her to their leader, while telling the rest that they can go back. Ge Chen reassures Lilla, that they will follow her. The Nosferatu drags her down a really deep sewer, but she shakes them off, and lands perfectly. The prince of the Nosferatu is already waiting for her. He greets her excitedly, and wants to kiss her, but Lilla slaps her away. Tukata likes her even more because of this. Lilla reveals that she is not Jia Na and summons poison fog from the Poison Bottle. The Nosferatu soldiers are angry that she attacked their prince, and the arriving Ge Chen stops Lilla from further actions. Tukata is surprised that she brought body guards. Ge Chen summons the Corpse Hand to verify his identity, then introduces Fraser and Lilla with their true position and identity. Tukata is shocked by this. He is also informed that they are their to borrow the Sacred Weapon, the Illusion Mirror. Ge Chen accuses him with trying to force a marriage with a human, which is against their laws, but Tukata has no idea what he is talking about. He claims that a day earlier, a woman - Jia Na - came to him, and offered a marriage to him in the name of Lilla. She claims that Lilla only likes man stronger then her and the chase they had that night convinced her that he is worthy for her. They realizes that Jia Na and her story was a fake one. Looking around, they notice that her 'parents' have also disappeared. In the area, where the Illusion Mirror was stored they find unconscious Nosferatu soldiers, and the Sacred Weapon is gone. Tukata is angry at himself - they could only come in because she told the entrance location to Jia Na, and he lifted the protecting magic to let his 'bride' in. SInce they have already escaped, they decide to chase them. Tukata wants to accompany Lilla, but when he is slapped away, he fixates on Yue Jian which is not welcomed by Ge Chen. They disperse, to find the thieves. Fun Facts *The Nosferatu generally occupy the sewers in VtM, but will inhabit abandon buildings, poor areas and other locations that keep them obscure. Nosferatu are hideous and one of the vampire clans who find it hardest to abide to the Masquerade rules due to their appearance alone. While these places are dank and dark and few people venture in. Here they form giant networks of information that is passed from Nosferatu to Nosferatu, listening in to the secrets of the word of the street and many Vampires rely on them as spies and information gatherers. *The Noferatu are quite agile and adapt at climbing skills, though beaten or rivalled generally by Brujah Clan and Gangrel Clan vampires in fetes that also involve strength. *In VtM, forcing a human to marrying him would invoke a penalty of the Masquerade against Tukata. *"Tukata" means "figure of a tower of cards", referring to how easily he falls apart himself as a person. Category:Chapter